The combination of adriamycin and actinomycin-D is being used to treat patients with inoperable or metastatic sarcoma. Results thus far suggest that the combination may increase the percent of objective remissions in these patients. It is as yet too early to tell whether remission duration or survival have been improved. A disease oriented Phase II study of azotomycin reveals no significant activity of this drug in patients with these tumors, and significant, almost intolerable, toxicity was noted. Cerebral metastases were identified either clinically or at autopsy in a higher than expected proportion of patients with advanced sarcomas who had been treated with adriamycin either alone or in a combination with other drugs. Such metastases were especially common in patients with malignant fibrous histiocytoma and rhabdomyosarcoma. It may be that successful therapy of such patients with drugs which fail to penetrate the blood brain barrier results in a higher incidence of cerebral metastases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chang P, Levine MA, Wiernik PH, and Walker MD: A phase II study of intravenously administered methyl-CCNU in the treatment of advanced sarcomas. Cancer 37:615-619, 1976. Chang P, Wiernik PH: Combination chemotherapy with adriamycin and streptozotocin. 1. Clinical results in patients with advanced sarcomas. Clin Pharmacol Therapeu 20:605-610, 1976.